Skins Naomily POV
by eepycray
Summary: This is just all the episodes from Naomi and Emily's Point Of View, One chapter will be from Naomi's, The next Emily's etc etc, Try not to be too harsh, this is my first fic, thanks.
1. Chapter 1 Episode 1, Naomis POV

Jesus. Every FUCKING MORNING. Another parasite living off my mom's cliché idea of communal living. There's some random man lurking in my knickers draw for spare pants when I wake up, and on the first day of college as well! Its like living in a fucking hostel for Christ's sake. This is it though. I haven't seen or heard off anyone since that party. Not that I fucking care. Not that I need anyone. It's because of that Emily Fitch and her totally psychotic bitch of a sister. Emily came onto me at a party I didn't even really want to go to, but I did, and when her sister walked in, I got slapped, told I was a sick muff munching bitch, and to stay away from her sister by the charming Katie, and still, Emily said nothing.

Mom tries to give me a kiss before I leave, I duck under her so she cant, giving her daggers, even though she's not aware I'm pissed about the random man in my room. So what. She knows I completely disagree with it.

Round View College. The shit hole of Bristol. All pill popping piss heads with no ambition. But I've got no choice really. Its two years. I get my grades. Keep myself to myself simple.

When I get there we're directed into the sports hall. I can see Katie snogging the face off her football boyfriend like the whore she is in his car, with the top down so everyone can see, while Emily struggles to get out frantically at the back. She looks different. Quite pretty really. But she won't get any attention with Katie around.

I take my seat in the hall, there's some obnoxious wanker talking about how much cock hair he has, like anyone cares. I can't help myself…typical Naomi Campbell…

"Nice."

"Like a porcupine" he replies with a grin.

"Right, your all prick"

"Toosh" He says smile faltering slightly.

What an idiot!

"You mean too shay?" I say hardly believe him to be so idiotic.

"Probably" he says smile returning.

Jesus. This was the next two years.

I sit down, and say

"Wanker"

He laughs, and turns back round.

What the hell is this? Queer music starts playing, everyone's laughing, and it's like the college's theme tune or something. I let out a sigh as four teachers enter.

The college's director starts a monologue about the rules at Round View and the behaviour that won't be tolerated. After Doug (the head of year) lets out a few farts and confesses the fact he's had too much rhubarb on his ready brek, another teacher who looks like a nervous wreck reads out the forms. Surprise, surprise, Katie Fitch is called first, she makes an act of thrusting her hand into the air waving it about, so everyone can see who she is. Then Emily Gets called, she doesn't make as much effort of attracting attention to herself, and gingerly raises her hand and then puts it straight back down again. Then some geeky looking boy called Jonah Jeremiah Jones is called, he's sitting next to that wanker from before. Then the wanker himself is called, James Cook, Then the guy sitting on the other side of the geeky boy, Fredrick Mclair. They all give each other a hi five. Best friends. I May vomit if I end up in this form. Then some mysterious looking girl called Elizabeth Stonem, and the girl sitting next to her Pandora Moon, she looks likes she's on drugs. Then my name gets called, of course, should have been preparing for this, Naomi Campbell, how hilarious, everyone starts the laugh, then Doug takes his speaker phone and makes even more of a show by calling my name through it. I've got no choice now; I thrust my hand up muttering "for fucks sake" and then take it back down with a sickly smile.

The cook kid asks

"Hey Naomi, are you gonna hit me with ya shoe now or?"

I stick my finger up at him. Tosser.

I look round, Emily's looking at me; She gives me a sad smile, and looks at her feet. She's really pretty. Katie sees me looking and starts whispering something into Emily's ear laughing, I try to lip read, what is she saying about me to Emily? But there's this annoying sound in my ear.

"Babe, babe, babe…"

I loose my patience.

"Sorry, I'm NOT a babe"

"I'll be the judge of that"

Cook replies smirking.

He asks if I know what he's got tattooed on this cock. That's it. Thrusting my hand into the air I say

"Excuse me, the boy next to me says he wants to show me his tattoo, and not in a nice way"

This leads to the teacher demanding cook to show off his tattoo, so we can all marvel at its stupidity to quote her, Cook being a bell end, obliges showing the whole year his manhood on the first day.

Ridiculous.

We're all excused. I sneak a look at Emily as she leaves. Looking beautifully sad. Why am I looking at her? Jesus.

I walk alone to my new form, everyone chatters away in the corridors. As I get closer, I can see Katie talking to That Elizabeth girl, and Emily is lagging behind her, she shuts up when I get closer. I walk past her. As I walk into the classroom, I over hear her "eurgh, don't talk to her, she tried to snog my sister in middle school"

Again, Typical Naomi Campbell I can't resist.

I double back.

"Watch out Katie, I might get confused and accidentally fuck you with my great big strap on by mistake"

I give her a filthy look; observe The Other girl, and walk in.

Our form tutor hates being a teacher. Great. Although he doesn't seem half bad.

After form I go for a fag. I breathe it in, with my eyes closed, what a shit morning.

When I open them, Emily's stood there, looking extremely awkward.

I stare at her. She stares back.

I stand up and start to move.

"Naomi!" she calls

"What?" I say turning round.

"I'm sorry."

I spare her one last look, and walk off.

She's sorry? Of course, let someone else take the blame for your whatever it was. Even so I can't help but not be mad at her.

I can still see her crestfallen face in my head.

I shake the thought and carry on walking.


	2. Chapter 2 Episode 2, Emilys POV

Cooks 17th Birthday today, he's invited us all to it. I'm up early making him a double chocolate chip cake. I'm only going because I know Naomi's going to be there. Well I don't really, but I hope she will, I mean, Cook did invite her. I really want to see her. Outside of school anyway. I mean, it's so hard to talk in school.

I don't have the guts for a start. I start stuttering and all sorts.

I asked her for a pen last history lessons, I looked like a right retard.

"Canibowozatpenplez"

"Excuse me?" she said. Giving me that Naomi look as if to say what the fuck.

I muttered never mind and carried on.

I mean, I don't know why, I'm not gay or anything.

Well, I don't know actually.

I kissed her, and I liked it. But I can't be gay. But why do I always think about Naomi? Why do I get so nervous around her? It must mean something.

I feel so bad about letting her take the rap for what happened. But she's not said anything. She's not told Katie the truth; regardless of all the abuse she's had of her over the last couple of weeks. I try to tell Katie to lay off, but its not like she even fucking listens to me.

Talking of whom…

"EMILY! What the fuck are you doing girl?, you do realise we've got cooks party today, at least look decent your showing me up!"

I sigh,

"I'm making a cake for Cook."

"Whatever…Just hurry up, Danny's going to be here in a bit, to pick us up, and we're not waiting for you."

She's struts out, I watch her go.

I love her but she's such a nuisance, I could never tell her that I think I might be gay.

NEVER.

Just as she said, Danny pulls up a short while after, my cakes just about finished, I'm quite fond of baking, and gardening, I like to see things develop.

She's all over him, as I come out of the door carefully clutching the cake. Dancing all over him, and he's smiling like a pervert as per usual.

I climb into the back.

"Hi Danny"

I say.

"Alrite Emz"

He says while he pushes his hand further up Katie's skirt.

No fucking shame either of them.

"Danny boy be careful you don't break the goods!"

Danny drops us outside of the most unkept looking pub ever.

"Katie, are you sure this is the right place?"

"Whizzer! It's the twins!"

Pandora and Effy come walking towards us. Katie gives me a patronizing look, as we all walk in.

Cook, Freddie and JJ are already there.

Cooks knocking back pints like Perrier water,

JJ's watching looking slightly queasy

And Freddie, well, Freddie's got his eyes on Effy. Nothing new.

No Naomi. I feel my heart sink. She's got to come.

So after, JJ performing a magic trick involving a fish in a cup, Cook draining 16 shots of tequila, Panda puking, Cook determining she'd been drinking strawberry milkshake by sniffing it, and him then demanding 16 more shots of tequila, Naomi turned up.

Everyone looked round when she came in. She looked so beautiful.

Katie passed a nasty comment, which everyone laughed at.

She sat down and I instantly felt sorry for her. It was so awkward. I couldn't take my eyes of her. My heart was beating so fast I was scared everyone would hear. I gave cook his cake to change the subject and clear the tension.

Well, he seemed impressed. He ate it in about 4 seconds flat, and then washed it down with ANOTHER pint. Bloody Hell…

Katie wasn't impressed, and after she passed a comment about this not being a real party, and Effy adding her input that it was indeed shit, Cook came up with a new birthday plan.

Turns out Freddie's older sister Karen was at some engagement party, and cook wanted to go see if we could get in.

So we all trekked down to the docks, cook leading, singing and skipping all the way.

I walked next to Naomi, she didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she was completely ignoring it.

"He's crazy isn't he?"

I say nudging my head towards Cook, making dire conversation, just an excuse to talk to her, I might as well have been talking about the weather for fucks sake.

"Yeah, He is"

She replied not even looking at me,

God she hated me.

I didn't say anything after that.

We got in to the party, after Cook nearly had a fight with the bodyguard and he snogged the bride to be and promised her drugs as an admission fee.

They all went into the bathroom to sniff not long after that.

Naomi didn't.

So neither did I.

We both stud by the bar lingering.

"Fuck it" she said suddenly and started walking off.

I watched her go getting closer to the door.

Then something pushed me.

I ran after her.

"Naomi!" I called.

She didn't reply.

I tried a second time as I got out of the door.

"What?" she replied still walking.

"Where are you going?" I say rather stupidly

"Home"

"Don't go" I say.

She stops at this, and turns.

"Why not?" she asks.

She's staring straight at me, I can't handle this.

"Because…" I mutter.

She takes a breath.

"Why does your sister think im gay?"

She asks me.

I can feel guilt kicking in.

"Sorry" I mutter.

"See you later Emily" she says and walks off.

FUCKING HELL. What am I doing? I just completely messed that up. I trudge back into the party feeling worse than ever. Effy's dancing seductively with Cook, while Freddie watches sourly, JJ looks like he doesn't know what to do with himself. Katie's grinding up on some random boy. There's no point me staying here. I leave.

I can feel tears burning in my eyes as I wait at the bus stop. I'm such an idiot. I don't even know what I'm trying to accomplish, it just all felt so weird, feeling this way about someone. About another girl. I've never wanted something so bad in my life. I had to do something; I needed a more private place. Like at the party we were alone in a room, both drunk, which did help because it gave me more confidence, but I knew exactly what I was doing. I was going to do something to win over Naomi Campbell.


	3. Chapter 3 Episode 3, Naomis POV

I've been waiting at this bus stop for about 40 minutes. It's freezing. God knows why. I got a call off Pandora saying she has this new friend from the Congo who needs a hand. I seriously don't know why im going. I'll only get abuse off Katie while Emily watches guiltily (like that helps) from the sidelines. Still, I find myself on my way as the late bus pulls up.

Jesus.

When I get there, everyone's already there.

I announce my presence.

"Hi."

"I heard someone needed a hand?"

"Yeah you'd know all about giving hand wouldn't you Naomi?"

Fuck this. I turn to walk off when I hear Emily's husky voice.

"SHE DIDN'T KISS ME OKAY?"

"Yes she did, she practically jumped on…"

"I KISSED HER!"

Even I turn around at this, everyone's staring at her.

She falters for a second then says

"Someone gave me MDMA and, I felt like fucking kissing someone okay? Satisfied?"

Wow, so she's not gay then. And there was me contemplating…

Well never mind.

Cook steps back and reveals an underground rave,

I must admit im kind of impressed.

I step back to let the new kid in, Thomas.

"No please, after you" he says with a smile.

I smile back and go down.

Effy shoves a bag of weed in everyone's hand and tells us to get selling.

I wander off alone into the caves.

I'm not even selling anything.

I hear someone behind me.

"How much you sold?"

I turn round quickly, its Emily.

Looking awkward as usual.

"I've sold 3 bags, 30 quid…"

I don't say anything.

"Thanks for keeping shum"

"I don't care what your sister thinks" I reply.

"Yeah well, thanks anyways"

More silence, she's staring at me with this look in her eye, like she's fighting with herself, then suddenly

"I didn't take MDMA that night…"

Fucking hell what does she mean by that?

"I just wanted to kiss you, …" she says…

Jesus.

"I want to kiss you now"

And then it dawns on me

"Your gay?!" I exclaim, not meaning it to sound so alarmed, but all the same it does.

"NO!"

I continue to stare at her.

"Sorry" she mutters and falters.

I can't believe this.

"Yeah, me too." I say, backing off and turning back into the crowd.

Fucking hell, I can't believe it. I don't even know what im thinking. Forget it, no I cant, what if she thinks that im Gay too? When im not, I don't swing that way, I don't want her to get the wrong idea. Jesus.

Some kid thrusts a tener into my hand and takes himself a bag of weed, I barely even notice.

Thomas is on stage rapping In French,

Forget what she said.

I get into the crowd with the gang and start dancing with panda and Effy.

It goes on well into the early hours of the morning, but we managed to raise the 300-pound for Thomas. Johnny white then pulls up, and after a confrontation in a brothel with cook, he's pretty pissed. Thomas challenges him to a fight. And after Thomas wins the chilli-eating contest, and Johnny shits his pants, loosing his rep, We all leave. We go back to Thomas's. I'm getting on well with the gang, not that I need to; I mean I don't need anyone.

Emily hasn't looked or spoken to me since the rave, she's been really quiet.

I don't know what to say to her.

I bump into her on the way back from the toilet.

We both stop.

"Emily, listen, I just want you to know, that im not, im not gay or anything, so nothings ever going to happen between us, so, sorry"

"Yeah, I get it, we're friends" she says.

I smile and walk off, well, that's that sorted.


	4. Chapter 4 Episode 4, Emilys POV

I can see her, standing gingerly outside of Panda's house, I can't really blame her, it's a bit weird, and there are balloons outside saying "Pandora's sleepover" on them. I watch her, her hair looks so smooth I just want to reach out and feel it, feel her.

Snapping out of my zone, I take a breath and walk towards her.

"Hi!"

I say with a little more enthusiasm than normal.

She turns.

"I've never been to a pyjama party before…" I say trying to make conversation as per usual… "So I brought vodka…was that right?"

"Dunno" Naomi says and shrugs.

"I don't wear pyjama's" I say grinning slightly

"Right," she says grimacing "I don't know why she invited me anyway, I hardly know her…"

This was it,

"I asked her to invite you," I blurt out.

She looks at me funny, oh god.

"I though we sorted this out…"

"No, I didn't mean it like, well it doesn't hurt to get to know each other" I say rather defensively.

"Emily…" she starts to say and I can hear the sympathy in her voice, so I cut across her.

"We're in the same class! We're going to be hanging out for the next two years…"

It's her turn to cut across me this time…

"Are you gonna tell people your gay anytime soon?" she says harshly.

Fucking hell, she's got me this time.

"What?" I say, "I'm not Gay"

Sure Emily kid yourself that's it.

She laughs at me, and shakes her head. I don't know what to do with myself.

"I'm telling you Ems you haven't thought this through"

I say No.

She still looks sympathetic I cant stand it.

Then she says how she's a cock cruncher and not a rug muncher.

Ha yeah right, like she's even getting any.

I say this to her, and we have a giggle about how the boy she had done stuff with had erectile dysfunctions.

We're outside of Panda's giggling, we're bonding…I suppose.

Her smile is so beautiful; it makes my stomach go funny.

I'm so close to her, but I want to be closer.

Maybe I was gay.

Panda's was hectic to start with, turns out her moms an OCD freak, and Katie put MDMA in the brownies.

Which resulted in Panda's mom getting fucked out of her face, Panda locking herself in the toilet because this was supposed to be a sleepover, Effy locking herself in the opposite bathroom because she felt shit about letting Panda down, with Katie banging on both doors. Not to mention we're all wearing ridiculous pyjamas made by Pandora and her mum.

Which left Naomi and me alone.

She comes back inside with the cider and pinot grigio.

She's absolutely hammered.

She's giggling to herself

"We've got pinot grigio, or cider blibby" she giggles.

"anything" I say "Just give me a fucking…"

This was it, come on Emily.

"Just give me a fucking…"

I falter again.

She's staring at me intently waiting for me to finish my sentence.

Maybe I don't need to finish it, maybe I should just do it.

I lean in and kiss her.

I draw back; she looks terribly confused and mutters "oh" delicately.

I want more, that wasn't enough, it felt so amazing.

"It's just the drugs right?" she asks me with a cheeky grin

I nod my head fervently, desperate for another kiss from her, wiling to do or say anything for it.

We both lean in this time, locking lips, in some alternative universe.

I can feel my heart beating like its going to explode out of my chest any moment, she felt like the only real thing in the world.

She's kissing me back with just as much enthusiasm. Even if she is completely fucked, there must be something there.

When we finally break apart, she says "Your gay" she winks at me, and stumbles off.

I'm Gay. She's right. I've finally accepted it.

"Yes" I say out loud as a declaration of my new status, and I stumble after her.

We go out into the garden, there's a giant bouncy castle.

Naomi stumbles on to it, and starts jumping up and down laughing.

"Come and get me!" she shouts smiling at me.

I do as I'm told, I'm going to take every chance I've got of being able to touch her, to feel her on me.

I climb on board, smiling back at her. She looks so pretty even when she's dazed and she clearly is.

Okay I feel bad taking advantage, but, I don't know when this'll happen again, when I'll get the chance to be so close, and I need to be close, everything is screaming inside of me to be close.

We jump around together like little kids, we both fall over laughing.

Totally unlike me, instinct takes over, and I get on top of her.

I'm looking into those green eyes, I'm so close I can count very eyelash.

I lean in again; she kisses me back, with a lot of enthusiasm.

When we break, she's got her eyes closed, still smiling.

"Your gay" she chants.

I smile.


	5. Chapter 5 Episode 5, Naomis POV

Bloody Hell, Why are we here?

Emily and me that is.

We're at cook's uncle Keith's stupid quiz pub.

He is asking the most ridiculous questions and the prize is a pile of meat he must have touched with his bare hand at least 100 times in the last hour.

Cook, JJ and Freddie are sat together.

Freddie doesn't look too happy. Effy's here with some random bloke that looks about twenty something, and Freddie's watching them sourly.

I don't get her.

Jesus, forget her. I don't get me. I'm sat here with Emily knowing full well she likes me, after we kissed over, and over again at Panda's party. I should be running for the hills, but there's something about being with her.

I glance at her.

Her face looks bored, but still so pretty. Her long red hair resting on her shoulders.

"Naomi?"

"HUH!?"

I say snapping out of whatever the bloody hell that just was.

"Do you know the answer to this?" she asks.

I shake my head.

"Listen Emz, this is seriously shit, I'm gonna leave okay?"

I stand up.

"Oh!" she says "Okay, well, erm, I'll come too, I mean there's no point me playing alone" she smiles.

Not really what I wanted. I seriously don't understand where I' am with her at the moment. I mean its weird being around her. But I cant say no now, she's stud up, bag over her arm.

So we leave.

We walk to the bus stop.

Emily takes a breath, she's about to say something that takes a lot of her courage, I've seen her do it about a million times.

"Do you want to get a coffee or something?" she says.

Naomi, what are you doing? This is too weird. Jesus. She likes you stop leading her on, she'll get the wrong idea. You were drunk when you kissed her!

"No, I've erm, got things to do" I say abruptly, and I walk off.

"Okay! Well, I'll see you…" she calls after me, faltering then

"Around" I hear her mutter.

I feel bad. I can just imagine her face. But it's just too weird. Best thing to do is to just stay away from her.


	6. Chapter 6 Episode 6, Emilys POV

I can barely see over the crowd. I'm looking for Naomi. What's new? Me bounding after her like a lovesick puppy. It's pathetic. But I know something's there. No straight person kisses a girl, even when they are drunk; it's just an excuse. I mean Katie gets wrecked every weekend, but she'd know if she was kissing a girl, and so would the girl because she'd bitch slap her off. The kiss. From panda's party. It keeps replaying in my head. How she felt. How she tasted. Just the thought of holding her was making my stomach go funny. She's so beautiful, and I don't think she really realises it. I mean, guys go after her all the time at college, but she just shrugs them off. I get this feeling she's lonely…and it doesn't have to be like that.

Nope, no sign of her. I'd better go in.

Everyone's been gathered in the common room, I see her the second I walk in. My eye automatically catches that mane of blonde hair. She's with Effy and Panda.

"Naomi!" I say calling over, and running over.

She looks exasperated to see me.

We get told they want people to run for student elections.

She'd be great at that! She's always rambling about politics. She's very passionate.

I give her a nudge, but she just looks at me like "no way"

I don't give in.

I follow her to her classroom, telling her she'd be great because she's always rambling about politics and stuff, I tell her she's always talking about it.

"Emily, we've had about three conversations in our lives so the fact that you know I've been talking about anything is a bit ridiculous"

She says it with little patience.

I feel crushed.

I just mutter okay and walk off, past cook who mutters the usual comment.

God I'm just trying to help, she can be such a bitch. Fucking hell.

Still, as I walk past the office, I can't help myself grabbing a form, not for me, for her, thinking I can drop it off after college.

Straight after college, I make my way to hers.

I knock timidly on the door. Some guy that looks like Jesus opens the door.

Shitting hell, she wasn't kidding out this communal thing. I tell him I'm looking for Naomi, he says she's not back yet, but shows me to her room.

I close the door behind me.

Wow. Naomi's room. Okay I feel slightly stalker like, but it's still pretty amazing. I go and sit gingerly on the edge of her bed, its been made all neat. Perfectionist that Naomi Campbell, I think to myself, me and Katie leave our beds all messy. I look at the pillows. I cant help but lie back in them, wondering what it would be like lying here with her, running my hands through her hair.

I sit up again, I don't want her to suddenly walk in, and me be sprawled out on her pillows with a gay dreamy look on my face. Then she'd be really freaked.

She bursts in looking mad, muttering something about privacy.

She takes one look at me.

I quickly explain about the Jesus guy letting me in.

She mutters darkly something about it being like a game of Jesus Christ guess who in her house, and then asks me what I want.

I take out the form and lay it on the bed.

She pulls one out and lays it next to mine.

"GREAT! You're going to run! I'll help with the form!" I say happily.

"No Emily, I don't need any help" she says in her typical voice.

"Oh Okay" I say, for the second time today crushed a little too harshly by her.

"Well see you"

I pick up my bag, and walk out. I close the door, and stop.

No. This is stopping right now! She treats me like a pervert that's going to jump on her any second!

I storm back in and say

"Just so you know! Whenever I see you, my first thought isn't, I WANT TO FUCK THAT GIRL"

Her mouth is half open, looking embarrassed. So I rant on. I state the fact.

"We've kissed…twice! And it was nice, but it's also nice just being with you…when your not being a prick that is!"

She looks shocked. "Thanks" she says.

"I think you should run because you'd be good at it," I conclude.

"Then you should stay," she says motioning.

God Emily, you silenced her. Fucking well done.

I sit on the bed, and she sits next to me, smiling slightly while she starts to scrawl in her details.

Time passes, and she eventually pulls out a bottle of vodka,

We lie on the floor talking about different ways she could win the election. She's really opening up to me, there's no awkward tension, and it feels great.

She sits up; looking at me almost intrigued and says

"What do lesbians actually do?"

I feel heat rising up my neck and onto my face, I take swig of vodka with a smile on my face, we both laugh.

"I don't know…" I mutter.

"You mean you've never?" she says even more intrigued.

"NO I've never" I say and we both burst out laughing.

"I mean, is it all brogues and strap ons?" she says giggling slightly.

"NO!" I say back getting really embarrassed now.

"We just do what we do to ourselves, except slightly more aggressively, with, you know, oils and stuff"

We both look at each other and again burst out laughing.

This is blatantly the vodka talking.

She's staring at me now, I want to kiss her so badly, we're so close, but it might fuck things up, and they're going so well, so there'd be no point.

I lie back down and so does she.

After a few more giggles about where you put oils and stuff, Naomi stands up walks over to her bed, and starts to take her clothes off.

I look away, just to make her feel comfortable, but I don't want to look away in the slightest. I've seen her body once before, at Panda's party, when we were all getting changed into those ridiculous outfits, it was so slender and smooth, her tits were amazing, I just wanted to reach out and fondle them.

I shake these thoughts away before I get over excited.

She climbs into bed. I stay dithering on the floor.

"Well I'd better get going…" I say picking up my bag.

"Emz, don't be stupid its nearly quarter to one in the morning, I'm not letting you go home now, you can stay over."

I nod and lie back down on the floor.

"You'll freeze down there, Jesus, get into the bed Emily" I hear her say.

So I get up, my hearts racing again. In the same bed. Just like I'd been imagining earlier. I take off my top and skirt and climb in; she's got her back turned to me.

I close my eyes.

The next morning, when I wake, she's gone. How horribly awkward is this. She's just got up and left? What the fuck Naomi?

I fetch my clothes, pull them on and go to sneak out of the house.

"Hello!"

Someone says as I reach the door.

I turn around, oh god, it must be her mom, she looks like her, but an older version, they've even got the same hair, the same shade, the shade that makes me go crazy for Naomi.

"Hi" I say.

"Are you a friend of Naomi's?" she asks smiling

"Erm, yeah kind of" I reply.

"Oh that's good! I'm glad she's made a friend, she's lonely our Naomi is, but she just won't admit it…Ever since her dad left, well, she's just not been the same, I think she needs someone."

I nod, and say, "well, I'd better be off…"

"Oh okay!" she says, "Goodbye…What was your name again?"

"Emily, its Emily" I say, and with that I walk out.

So that was it. The strong, independent Naomi was lonely. I knew it. I knew it. She enjoyed my company last night I know she did. She just needed someone. So why the fuck was she fighting it?

I turn up at school, Cooks on the roof promoting his campaign, what a douche.

I bump into Katie as well…

"Well! Where the fuck have you been girl? I had to tell mom you were stopping at a mate's house! You didn't even answer your phone! And I needed someone to cover for me while I went out with Danny and I had to cancel because you weren't there! Fucks sake Emily, I can't rely on you for anything!"

She storms off before I can even blink, or open my mouth to respond.

Effy suddenly appears, as she always does with her mysterious self.

She gives me that smile of hers as if to say "doormat" as she walks past.

Fucks sake I mutter.

Then I see her, wheeling in her bike to the bike rakes.

"Naomi" I call, I'm always calling her, me calling her, her sighing and turning round.

This time she doesn't turn. I run after her.

"You left pretty early this morning…" I say.

"Yeah I had things to erm…do" she lies, I know when she's lying, it's the one time that she falters, when she's usually so confident when she speaks.

I stop her.

"I just wanted to give you these"

I hand over some vote Naomi posters. She looks at me.

"Its okay, I get the message, I'll be fine…" I say "but, well, you cant let him win can you?" I say indicating to the noise coming from Cook on the other side of the building.

She smiles and takes the posters.

**

She's asked me to meet her. She said anywhere. So I suggested this place where I always go to think, its really quiet and beautiful, and it's got a lake, no one ever really goes there. I thought she'd still be mad at me, I told cook he was a cunt in front of everyone to stick up for her, and Cook turned it into a thing about us being lovers, she got pretty upset and ran out, and when I followed, she shouted at me to just leave her alone, and yet, she's called me.

We both bring our bikes. I'm not very good at riding a bike. Naomi's brilliant she rides her bike everyday to school. Me, I'm not so good…I can barely steer the fucking thing, I keep going all over the place. Naomi just laughs. Seeing her smile makes me smile back equally as wide.

We finally get there. It's so peaceful, its weird though standing here with her.

I drop my bag on the floor, and start to take my clothes off.

"I didn't bring a costume," she says looking slightly alarmed.

"Neither did I…" I say pulling off my skirt.

"Someone might be looking!" she says scanning the area.

I laugh to myself…

"Honey, your body ain't all that…"

She gasps looking shocked at what I said…

I smile sweetly at her.

"Don't look" she says to me.

Fine, I reply, turning my back.

I turn back round, she's taking off her top, now she's just in bra and pants.

I look at her, I can't help it.

"Stop looking!" she says giving me a push playfully.

"I'm not!" I say a little too defensively.

We push each other until I go a little too close to the edge and fall in.

Fucking hell it's freezing, she's laughing at me from the side.

"COME ON!" I say calling to her.

She jumps in after me.

We splash each other like little kids until we cant take it anymore because it's so cold.

We climb out and go deeper into the forest, I set out a blanket, and Naomi starts to make a fire.

"Where did you learn to do that?" I say amazed.

"Some stupid camping trip my mom made me go on" she replies.

She gets the fire going, and I pull out a bottle of vodka, and some spliffs.

We sit there for a while not talking.

"You alright emz?" she asks me.

I don't reply, I keep a straight face, pretending I haven't heard her. Jesus, she doesn't even realise what she's just done, and what it means to me.

"Helllloooo" she says a little louder, looking a little confused that I haven't responded straight away and waving her hand in front of my face to get attention.

"You know that's the first time you've asked me something"

"Today?"

"Ever"

"Well answer it then"

"No, The weathers shit, and the companies even shitter" I say teasing her.

"Amen" she responds taking another swig of vodka.

She's not so scary. I reach out and hold her hand. She doesn't move.

I ask her if she wants to do blowbacks.

She tells me she doesn't see the point in it.

I say its fun and ask her if she's even tried it.

She says no, but she already knows it'll be shit.

All the same, she says fuck it, and tries it.

She takes back the smoke, I blow mine out smiling.

She looks up at me, intently, seriously.

I look back at her.

Does this mean what I…

She's kissing me…

I don't respond straight away, because I'm so shocked.

She's not pilled up, she's not drunk, and she's only had a few swigs of the vodka.

She's kissing me for real.

I realise this and instantly start kissing her back.

I kiss her neck, all the way down, to the sensitive part. I can hear her gasping and she's clutching my arm.

She suddenly stops.

I look at her; she's got a smile on her face.

"Well say something then…"

"I'm all about experiments me" I say back.

I take off her top. She takes off mine.

She launches herself at me, kissing me like never before, I'm grasping and gripping her back, I can't get enough of her. I'm kissing her all over. This is it. I find myself going down.

I've never done this before.

I can hear her gasping and moaning, it's such a turn on.

Nothing else matters accept us right now.

**

I wake up the next morning, rolling over expecting to see her, lying next to me.

But she's not. It's her house all of again, I look up and see her walking off with her bike. What the Fuck!

"NAOMI!" I say calling after her!

"NAOMI, WAIT! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"I've got to go" she mutters still walking

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME IN YOUR BED AGAIN!" I shout at her.

She looks really sad. I feel slightly guilty.

She carries on walking.

"NAOMI, I KNOW YOUR LONELY" I call after her "I THINK YOU WANT SOMEONE TO WANT YOU, AND I DO WANT YOU, SO JUST BE BRAVE AND WANT ME BACK!"

She carries on walking. Leaving me. Leaving us.

I sit back down. I feel like I cant breath. I burst into tears. I lie back down, remembering last night, how amazing it was, I cry all over where she lay. Eventually when I've calmed down, I pack up and go home.

I walk in; Katie rushes up to me telling me the cover story for where she's at tonight.

She hasn't even noticed I've been crying.

I go straight up to our room.

I lie down. I can't believe she walked away from me. I know she's confused, but you cant just do that, she made the first move. I didn't force her or anything.

Mom, Dad and James go out for a meal, they ask me if I want to come, but I say no.

I just lie in my room wallowing. I debate whether to call her screaming down the phone. But I don't.

The doorbell rings.

I get to the door.

It's her; I can see her through the panel.

I refuse to open the door because I've been crying. So has she, I can hear her.

She sits down by the door, and explains. How it's hard.

I get it.

I push my hand through the cat flap and hold hers.

Its pretty pathetic really, we're both on the opposite sides of the door crying. Her hand feels cold; I wrap mine around it, keeping it warm.

She asks if we can sit like this for a bit.

I feel her squeeze my hand tighter for support, and I weaken.

"Yeah, we can" I reply.

We do sit like that for a while. Until finally I open the door protesting she'll freeze outside. We take one look at each other's wet mascara run faces and laugh; I bring her in to the living room. Its awkward at first, But I put my arms around her, we just lie there, I know that's all she wants to do right now, its all I want to do, finally I've got her. I breathe her in as I nestle into her blonde hair; she grips me harder like she doesn't want to let go.

"What time are your parents back?" I hear her mumble.

"Don't ruin the moment," I mumble back, gripping her tighter.


	7. Chapter 7 Episode 7, Naomis POV

Thomas is throwing some mad rave party. I've just turned up. I'm quite surprised actually; I figured Emily would have called me asking what time I was coming up, but she never. In fact I can't even see her in the queue. I see Effy, I push my way through the crowd to get to her, getting the odd comment off the cheap bitches in the back.

I quite like Effy, she just seems so, I don't know, Effy. Like she wouldn't judge me.

She says hey,

She looks sort of upset; I ask her if she's okay.

"No Cook?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Why would there be a cook?" she asks looking slightly angry.

"You're seeing him aren't you?" I say awkwardly

"I'm fucking him occasionally, not seeing him" she says.

"There's a distinction?" I say.

"Yes" she replies.

Jesus, that's fucked up.

There's a moment of silence, then…

"No Emily?" she asks.

I feel my face drop, what the fuck, how does she even…what the fuck?

I scrunch up my face about to reply with a lie, but Effy cuts me up

"Truth" she says giving me a look.

I sigh, fucking hell, "Is it that obvious?" I ask.

"Don't have to be a genius to work it out," she says

We give each other a little smile.

She persists "so?" she asks.

"So I'm straight!" I say not very convincingly

"Sure?" Effy says, looking at me with those big eyes that are analysing me, its like she knows the truth.

Shit, this is so fucked up,

I look down, lost for words.

"If I said no, would I regret it?" I ask her.

"Probably…" she says, "but not because of me" she finishes.

I smile at her; Effy's not half as bad as people think.

"We're objects of lust" I say in a joking way to her.

"Making you feel good?" she asks.

"Not really"

Effy makes a suggestion about going into the club and getting so fucked, but then she falters, I look where she's looking, Freddie's in the queue, shit, with Katie, that's all I need…and then I realise.

"No…" I say shaking my head in disbelief.

"OH MY GOD!"

Effy stutters "No." as if to say I've got the wrong end of the spliff, but I haven't.

"That is fucked up…" I say as she continues to shake her head.

"You love him!"

"NO" she says more adamant,

"Oh yes!" I say back to her "you love the lips!"

Her face drops.

"Oh my God, go on, lie to me!" I say to her,

"I wanna see this…" I wait for her reaction.

God, I don't fucking get it, Freddie's told her he loves her, so why is she fighting it?

Same reason I'm still fighting what I' am maybe? Even though that's completely different.

Thomas calls us over to the door, we go over. He calls Freddie and Katie over. I feel bad for Effy and me. I can't be arsed with Katie's shit tonight, I decide its best to get it over with.

"Aren't you going to be bitchy to me Katie?" I ask.

"Yeah, give me time" she says it without any enthusiasm, any bitchyness, and Katie Fitchness for that matter.

I give her a look.

Cook and JJ turn up. Cooks screaming at the top of his lungs, clearly already fucked, and JJ's walking next to him looking somewhat guilty. Thomas announces Emily's already inside. Me and Katie both look at each other.

That's totally unlike Her, she's not with me, and she's not with Katie, what the fuck.

We go in, She's dancing already to the live band, she looks really confused and fucked, Cook goes after her and starts dancing all up on her. I feel mad, like I want to punch Cook in his face, fuck me, is that jealousy?

I stay with Effy to calm me down; she can tell I'm on edge

"She doesn't want him, don't worry" she says in my ear over the music, and pushes a drink in my hand.

I nod and down it.

I try not to watch them, but I can't help it, same as Effy can't help watching Freddie. Katie suddenly appears out of nowhere and drags Emily off Cook and towards the exit. I can't bring myself to go out after them. I stay with Effy for the rest of the night. As we leave, I ask Katie trying to sound casual "Where did Emily go?"

"Do I look like I give a fuck?!" She says angrily "First she's a fucking Lezza, then she's dancing up on Cook!" she walks off angrily "COME ON BABE!" she shouts to Freddie who runs after her looking apologetic.

Effy comes up behind me.

"Stop at mine?" she says. I nod and we leave together.

I think I've found a friend in Effy, even though I don't need friends, but we both need support tonight.


	8. Chapter 8 Episode 8, Emilys POV

Gobbler's End. Fucking Hell. Even the name sounds dodgy. Katie came running in saying how her and "Freddie Babes" were organising a small party in the woods and it was going to be "Totally lush" I refused to go unless I could invite Naomi, so she finally gave in.

I'm feeling kind of guilty about Naomi. I was completely fucked at Thomas's rave, so I went home with JJ, and ended up taking his virginity to be a good friend.

She doesn't know though, and I intend to keep it that way, even though it never meant shit to me, I don't want anything fucking things up with her.

I text her and ask if she wants to come.

"Katie's Okay with it?" she texts back.

I say yes.

Turns out Effy's going to be driving us in her mom's car.

JJ and Thomas are in the back, Me, Naomi, Panda and Freddie in the middle, and Effy and Katie at the front.

There's definitely something strange going on with Katie and Effy, I can feel the tension back here, and Freddie's acting like he can't sense anything when he blatantly can. Even Panda's acting weird, she keeps getting calls off her mom, but she looks really shifty.

Oh well, I turn and focus on Naomi.

"So how's things?" I ask quietly, the music is up loud and everyone's talking so it's perfect for our own little conversation.

"Good" she replies "what about you?"

"I'm fine yeah…this should be fun," I say motioning around the car.

"Yeah, should be…eventful" I can tell she's referring to the tension I've been picking up on.

I smile.

Katie can't read the map and we're getting totally lost, so Effy pulls into a fuel station in the middle of nowhere. It looks completely deserted except for a truck with some guys in it. It looks like something out of the hills have fucking eyes for god's sake. Katie asks the men in the truck for directions, she walks into the shop, while Freddie gets the directions. They look really scary. One of them follows Katie into the shop.

"Wanna see something before you go?" The main one says, slapping Freddie in his chest and going to the back of his truck before Freddie can even answer.

He takes out a gun. Fucking Hell. He sets it up, aiming at some bottles.

I grab Naomi's hand, she doesn't let go, and she gives it a little squeeze as we all watch from the car.

At that exact moment Katie comes running out of the shop screaming for Freddie.

The man misses his shot. He looks really mad. He goes up to her and says something about her making him miss, and he's never missed before.

Freddie rushes over telling them to leave her alone; he brings her back over to the car, puts her in and shuts the door.

Effy starts the car and we drive off.

We carry on driving, They follow us, they start screaming out of the window to pull over, Effy keeps driving, everyone's shouting at her to pull over. She finally does jerk on the brakes.

They pull up in front of us.

Naomi grips my hand now. She's shaking a bit. I grasp it back firmly.

"Fucking hell" I hear her mutter.

We all wait breath baited, the man in the truck simply flicks out a fag butt and drives off, all of them laughing at us.

Panda makes a suggestion about going home, Freddie cracks a joke about bewaring the moon, something they had said to us earlier, the mood instantly changes and everything becomes really funny.

We carry on driving, everyone still talking about what just happened, but with a lot more enthusiasm and finding it a lot funnier.

"You were scared" I say giggling a little bit nudging Naomi.

"No I was not!" she says defensively.

"Yes you were," I say teasing her with a smile.

She laughs back, I love it when she smiles, she's so pretty.

We finally get to the woods.

We unpack and start setting up.

Naomi and me share a tent; she's really good at setting them up because of all the retreats her mom has forced her to go on.

I climb in after her to admire her handy work.

"Not bad…" I say teasing her again.

She gives me a quick peck on the cheek, and climbs out again.

I like the little things like that, it makes me blush. I'm blushing now.

She pokes her head back in, "coming?" she asks

"Yeah, yeah!" I say flustered climbing out after her.

Effy's come back with some mushrooms and Katie isn't happy, she didn't want a druggy party, she just wanted some sausages and drinks and she's explaining angrily now. No-ones listening, everyone's having some, including myself.

The night ticks on, JJ brought sparklers and everyone's raving them around, completely and utterly fucked.

Naomi's really bad.

She comes tumbling up to me.

"Your even beautifuller when there's two of you!" she says slurring her words.

I laugh.

"Do you want to kiss me Emily Fitch?" she says in a seductive voice.

I nod, she leans in and kisses me, dropping her spliff and rubbing her hands up and down my back, one of her hands slide up the back of my top and start to undo my bra.

"Naomi!" I say really shocked looking around, No-ones looking, but still.

"What?" she says laughing crazily.

"You want me Emily, I know you do, you've had me before"

I can't help but suppress an embarrassed grin at this, knowing she's referring to the forest we went to.

She suddenly comes over all faint.

I put an arm round her to support her and put her back in our tent.

I crawl in with her; I place a blanket over her and kiss her on the head.

She burbles in her sleep, I laugh to myself.

I go back out and sit with JJ.

"Hi JJ, You alright?" I ask him.

"Oh Emily! Hi! I mean Yes, I'm good thanks, not because of any particular reason, like the last time we met, even though that was good, but I'm not saying that…" He rambles, I kiss his cheek and he calms down.

I laugh.

I spark up a spliff and sit with JJ for a while.

Finally Naomi comes out of the tent.

"What'd I miss?" she says groggily dropping herself down next to me.

She sparks up too.

"Not much" I say happily.

Effy gets everyone's attention by announcing the bags are gone.

I can tell from everyone's faces no one here as moved them.

I look worriedly at Naomi.

Then, there's a gunshot.

And another.

Freddie gives the instructions.

"Turn off the music!" he says briskly to JJ

"Put out the fire!" Thomas runs over and starts damping it out.

Everyone gathers by the tents.

Naomi wraps her arms round me as we all wait.

There's something running towards us.

Making sounds.

I can hear everyone breathing.

I can feel Naomi's heartbeat.

A figure comes running towards us, Effy picks up a log and lunges herself at it, smacking it clean over the head. It drops, and then she drops passing out.

Turns out it was Cook. What a fucking Cock.

He's laughing.

"It's not funny you twat!" I shout at him.

JJ shouts at him to fuck off.

He's got locked on.

He goes and sits down by the tents cradling himself; I go over and put my arms round him.

"It's okay, it's okay" I mull.

Shit really hits the fan, when Cook announces that Effy loves Cook, and That Panda has been fucking and sucking Cook. Everyone involved including Katie looks hurt. Thomas storms off, with Panda begging him to come back. Katie goes for a walk, and Effy has some panic attack and runs off.

Naomi makes a move to go after her, but Freddie holds her back and says he'll go.

"Look after JJ" he says to me.

"Why where you going to go after her?" I ask Naomi maybe a bit too suspiciously.

"She's a good mate, she looked after me when I needed it" she says.

I nod.

JJ's sat shivering on the floor.

"Come on" I say to him and I help him into our tent.

I lay him down and throw a blanket over him.

He's like a child, falls asleep straight away.

Naomi comes in.

"God he always falls asleep so fast" I say not thinking

"How do you know that?" Naomi says

"Oh, I…Freddie was telling me" I say the first thing popping into my head.

"He's sharing with us then?" she asks.

"Well, we can't leave him on his own"

"Yeah true" she says, she looks disappointed.

"Why?" I ask.

"Oh, I don't know, Just because" she says.

Now I get it, she wanted alone time.

"You can still have me" I say.

I reach over and kiss her, I lean my forehead on hers and whisper "You should have heard what you were saying to me tonight when you were fucked" I say laughing.

"Oh God" she mumbles, kissing my neck.

She does it so subtly, I want to moan out loud, but I cant because of JJ.

She's got her hands running through my hair. I start grasping onto her. I find the clasp on her bra and clip it off. We stop kissing for a moment just to pull off her top and to pull off mine, just like the first time we did this. We pull closer; she takes my bra off and starts fondling my tits.

It feels so amazing, I try to moan quietly.

While she's doing that, I bravely slip my fingers into her pants.

Now it's her time to let out a quiet moan. She's trying hard to suppress it, I know she wants to scream out loud, that thought alone just makes me so wet.

She's wet; I can feel her juicing all over my fingers. She slips her fingers into me, I can't take it. I drench her before she's barely started. She finishes straight after me, knowing she's made me release. We both collapse. Coming down from our moment of ecstasy, things seem more embarrassing.

We lie there silent for a while then…

"We just had sex, while JJ was in the tent" she says.

We both burst out laughing trying to suppress our giggles. I nuzzle my head into her shoulder and close my eyes.

"Shitting hell" I hear her mumble.

I prop myself up and ask her what's up.

"Its just mental" she says, eyes closed

"What's mental?" I say holding her hand.

"This whole thing emz." She says

I don't know how to respond.

She rolls over, kisses me, says goodnight and rolls over again.

When we come out the next morning, JJ makes a comment about us girls liking to wiggle in our sleep. We both look at each other grinning,

Effy and Freddie emerge from somewhere, that looks suspicious.

"Where's Katie?" I ask.

He looks worried.

"She's, erm, She's not with you?"

"No" I say, "I thought she was with you?"

We open the remaining tents, just to find Panda shivering and asking if we can go home now.

We all split up and look for her.

I can feel guilt kicking in now. I didn't even know if she'd come back from her walk when I was fucking Naomi, I got too caught up with things.

"Its not your fault babes" Naomi says to me, my thoughts clearly reading on my face.

We search for at least an hour, no sign.

"Maybe she's gone home?" Effy says looking terribly guilty.

"How!" I say, "In the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere?"

We all get back in the car and drive home.

No ones laughing or smiling now.

When I get home I have the unfortunate job of telling mom Katie's gone missing. She goes into a frantic and calls the police straight away. I have to take them back to Gobblers End where they set up a search party for her.

Hours of waiting, I feel like shit, I cant believe I let her down like this.

I keep getting messages off everyone.

Freddie: "Emz, have they found her yet? Just text me when you know something PLEASE"

Pandora: Emily, I'm super duper worried about Katie, Please tell me when you've found her"

Naomi: "Emz, its not your fault okay? Have they found her yet? Let me know yeah? I'm here for you x"

Finally, they find her.

I see them carry her past on a stretcher, her head's bleeding, and she's blue. Moms in hysterics. I run over towards the ambulance.

They try to tell me I can't come, I tell them to fuck off, and sit down next to her.

I can feel the tears rushing down my face, she looks terrible. She must have been out here all night on her own. I can't even look at her head, how the fuck did she manage that?

We get to the hospital. She has to have nine stitches. Its weird seeing her in those hospital gowns and not her usual flamboyant clothes.

I give Freddie a call. He turns up straight away with Panda.

We all sit by her bedside. Freddie looks really distraught.

"I shouldn't have left her" he keeps mumbling.

Finally she wakes up.

"Where the fuck am I?" she says

"Katie, its me, Emily, your in hospital, how're you feeling?"

She bursts into tears.

"Katie what happened?" I say urgently

"It was Effy," she sobs.

We all looked shocked.

"Effy'd Never…" Panda starts looking crestfallen.

"She did, she hit me in the head with a rock…I was just trying to comfort her…she went crazy" She continues to sob; I put my arms around her.

Freddie looks heartbroken.

Mom and Dad come bursting in, now she's awake.

Me, Freddie and Panda all walk out.

Effy's standing there.

I can't believe her. How could she do this? I've always known Effy was a lot of things, but never this.

She starts to plead and beg with apologies to Freddie, He can't even look at her.

Panda puts her head down and walks past her own best friend.

I walk up to her and say "You just left her there, she could have died"

I need some consoling. I call Naomi. She can't believe what's happened when I tell her.

"Jesus, Effy? No way!" she says.

"Yes Effy" I burst into tears, she tells me to come straight round to hers.

I do, still crying, she pulls me into a hug.

She takes me to her room,

"Ooo Emily! Fancy some tea leafs?" her mom asks as we walk past.

"Not now mom!" Naomi says and shuts the door.

She gets a tissue and wipes my eyes; she pulls me into a hug and kisses my head.

"It's Okay…" She mulls "It's Okay".


	9. Chapter 9 Episode 9, Naomis POV

History Exam. Piss Easy. Well it would be if I couldn't stop looking over at Katie. It just doesn't really look like her. There's a look on her face that I'm so used to recognising. Then I realise, Jesus, Its Emily.

I wait for her after the exam. She's clearing out her sister's locker. When she shuts the door I'm there waiting for her.

She grins at me.

I grin simultaneously back.

"Nice job" I say, taking my finger and smudging the make up bruises on her face, I'm struggling not to take my finger all the way down and run it round her perk breasts.

"Don't! It took fucking ages!" she says pushing my finger away.

"Yeah, well, wish I had someone to pass my exams for me" I say more seriously.

"Yeah…"

"I hope your going to finish the job and dump Freddie for her as well"

"Oh, That's over, Katie knows it"

"Yeah, it was an eventful barbeque" I say reminiscing "Adultery makes a party go with such a swing"

"Its not funny, Effy hurt her" she says defensively

"Like I said, it was eventful" I raise my eyebrows.

I think she finally gets what I'm getting at.

I change the subject

"You should dress up more often" I tell her, looking her up and down. Her tits are practically standing to attention in her top.

"There Katie's" she says motioning to her outfit

Oh, That explains it.

"Yeahhh, you look nice" I say smiling again "From the neck down"

I'm teasing her, but I really mean it.

She looks so sexy.

I realise what I'm thinking, and I'm scared it's showing on my face, I start to walk off.

"Naomi…" she says, always calling after me.

I turn around and explain

"I think I'm going away for the summer, Spain, Cyprus perhaps, By myself, spend sometime by myself, you know? Do some thinking, by myself…"

Shit how many times do you wanna say by myself Naomi? Fucking Hell.

Her face falls, I feel horrible, and I don't even know why I'm doing this.

"About what" she says looking slightly pissed off.

We both know where this is heading.

"Lets just be friends, okay?" I hear myself saying out loud.

I tell her to have a good summer, and start to walk off.

Jesus Christ.

I can't take this.

Then I hear her say "I'll miss you" in that husky voice of hers that drives me crazy, and then I realise. I stop dead in my tracks, turn around walk straight back up to her and kiss her full on the mouth.

I've got her backed against the locker, I don't seem to care we're in the school corridor.

"I can't stand it" I mumble in between kisses, close to tears.

"It's okay" she mumbles back

"Jesus" I hear myself moan.

I can't stop kissing her, I don't want my lips to become separate from hers, the only thought going through my brain is to be with her. I hear people coming; we break apart just in time, as a bunch of lads including Freddie come round the corner.

I grab her hand and we start to run off.

Freddie calls after her, thinking she's Katie, we just ignore him.

We run straight out of school, and all the way back to mine.

I pull her straight through my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

I've got a full on adrenaline rush, of just wanting to be with her.

I turn and look at her, I lunge myself on her, kissing her, rubbing my hands all over her, its not long before all our clothes come off. I've got her pinned to my bed, nibbling every inch of her I can. This time we can make as much noise as we like, she moans and I moan louder out doing her every time. She's doing things with her tongue that make my eyes roll into the back of my head and bite down hard on my lip. When we've finally made the other equally as satisfied we collapse in my bed together.

She runs her hand up my back, giving me goose bumps.

"You okay?" she asks me.

"Yeah" I say smiling slightly.

"What about your mum?"

"This is my room, no ones allowed in here"

Okay that was a lie, any moment now the guy who thinks he's Jesus will probably come walking in. But I don't care.

I roll over and lie on my stomach, so she can run her hands up and down my back.

She starts explaining how she has to share a room with Katie and how they are always doing things together.

I listen patiently.

"No secrets, there's no point" she concludes

"And what about this one?" I say challenging her.

She avoids the question by running her hand down my back again.

"Naomi?" I hear her say, whenever she says my name it brings a smile to my face.

"I want to tell people" she says.

"That your gay?" I ask interested.

"I wanna tell people about us" she says

Holy shit. Tell people, what the fuck does she mean by that?

"Come to the college ball with me" she asks "Like we're together"

"I don't want to do that" I hear myself saying.

This is it, this isn't going to end happy.

"Why not?" she asks

I roll over and reply "Emz, its nobody's business"

"Why?" she says angrily "Who cares what other people…"

I cut across her

"EMILY. I'm not…" I hesitate "I'm not like you, I'm not sure, like you are"

"What aren't you sure of?" she asks me.

"Can't things ever be complicated?" I say back, with a hint of mystery trying to defuse the argument.

"Fine, you like boys too" she says back.

I take a breath

"Maybe" I say pondering "Maybe I only like boys, apart from you"

It's like someone's smashed a mirror.

"Oh that's fucking great" she says angrily rolling over "Your so in touch with yourself aren't you?"

I don't say anything, I just bite my lip.

"Come to the ball with me" I hear her say, a hint of pleading in her voice.

I shake my head, shit.

I feel her climb out of bed and start fishing around on the floor for her clothes.

"Don't do that" I say. I don't want her to leave; I'm just not ready for something like that yet.

"No you don't do that" she snaps back angrily.

I roll over to look at her, as she pulls on her bra.

"I'm not your fucking experiment" she says.

I sit up, shit, what have I done?

She pulls on her skirt

"Where are my…Fucking…shoes?" she mutters angrily.

I just sit there watching her fumbling around, I don't know what to do.

"Oh fuck it! Keep them!" she says

She pulls up her top and says, "I'm tired, so sick and tired of it! We're still holding hands through a cat flap aren't we?"

I can see the hurt in her eyes, that and the reference to when she let me sit there holding her hand because I wanted to, because I wasn't ready for anything else yet, after I'd ditched her, upset her so much, makes the tears start to well up in my own eyes.

"Have fun in Cyprus" she says and walks out slamming the door behind her.

Fucking hell, I take a deep breath, and lie back down. I roll over to where she was lying, its still warm, I break down, I cry.

I wake up the next morning, a plan fully formed in my head, as if my brains been working on it all night, I go round to the Fitch house, and I apologise to her, and I agree to go to the ball, she's done so much for me, its about time I returned the fucking favour.

Okay, harder than it sounds, I dither when I get to the Fitch house, walking slowly and hesitantly up to the door. I raise my hand and go to press the doorbell, when a woman comes stumbling out of the door into me.

I say hello, just to be polite and smile at our collision.

I explain who I 'am and that I'm a friend of Emily's.

For some reason her face drops.

She invites me in, even though she's just said they're still asleep.

I try to say I should go, but she insists I come in.

Fucking hell, mother Fitch is about to chew my ass, I can feel it.

I sit gingerly at the kitchen table.

I get a lecture about how I'm not to fuck Emily up, she's not gay and she's trying to just break free from being in Katie's shadow, and that is all.

What fucking bullshit.

She practically tells me to get the fuck out, and I oblige making a hasty exit for the door.

Now fucking what?

I try calling her all night, she doesn't pick up.

The next day in college, im completely unfocused.

I can't take it, I stand up and walk out of the room, even when the teacher calls after me asking me where I think im going.

I get into the corridor, pull out my phone and dial Emily again.

I don't wanna hear the dialling tone, I wanna hear Emily's husky voice picking up the phone, wiling to give me a chance to explain.

She does.

"What?" she answers coldly

"Emily! Please! I have to speak to you! Don't hang up!" I say frantically

"Fine, you can meet me for coffee" she replies.

I sigh with relief.

I walk straight out of college to go meet her.

I see her straight away in the shop window, I take a breath before entering.

"Emily" I say when I walk in.

She turns round, and takes off a pair of sunglasses. Holy shit on an alter. This girl is unbelievable, its Katie.

I take seat and ask

"Was that you on the phone?"

"She shouldn't leave it lying around" Katie replies meanly.

"So?" I ask her.

"Leave her alone, she's mine"

"She can't help what she is Katie, neither can I"

"Oh yeah? Seemed like she could help it when she was fucking JJ" Katie snaps back coldly

No.

No.

She never.

"What?" I say.

She rambles on about how JJ is quite keen after Emily saw to him good and proper.

She's saying it intending to hurt me, and it's working, I can feel a burning lump in my throat.

"It's not true" I say scrunching up my face and shaking my head.

"You hurt her" Katie says "And now she doesn't want you"

These words have the most impact on me out of everything Katie's said.

She's right, I did hurt her, and I can feel it right now.

She gives me a bitch smile, stands up, and starts to walk off.

"Why are you so horrible?" I ask her, I can feel the tears burning my eyes.

She snaps back how she loves her more than I ever can, then threatens me telling me not to turn up to the love ball, or else.

She walks out, leaving me in the middle of the shop a mixture of revulsion washing over me.

I slowly get up and walk home.

How could she sleep with JJ? I had a chance to sleep with Cook, and I passed it up because of her, because I felt something for her, okay I've been confused, but she's supposed to really like me, and she slept with JJ? Fucking hell, it's too much.

I climb into bed, I can't even cry.

Fuck it, and Fuck Katie, I'm going to this love ball, and I'm going to confront Emily, sure she feels like shit, but so do I.

I get out my dress and start getting ready.

I get a taxi, it drops we straight outside the college.

It makes me want to vomit, it's all done up with big light hearts and stuff.

And then I see her, Emily, she's next to Katie, and they're with JJ and Freddie.

I walk up to them. Emily turns and sees me, she smiles, I don't look at her because I know I'll weaken, so I turn my attention to JJ.

"Aww, how sweet" I say "Out on a foursome"

"Look at you JJ!" I say to him "Suave"

"Well, Should be fun, Emily's great in the sack, isn't she JJ?" I say harshly

JJ stutters looking from me to Emily, I look at her, she looks horrified.

"Naomi" she starts "I wanted to tell you" her voice has gone all shaky.

I suck it in.

"Yeah, but you didn't did you? Hun?" I try to compose my face; I know I'm about to start crying.

Her face is what makes me want to cry, it's completely devastated.

"So if you'll excuse me" I say and I walk in.

I lean against a wall when I get in there. I don't even know what to do now.

"OI!" I hear, before I can even turn around, Katie's dragging me into an empty classroom, she's fully attacking me, stupid fucking bitch.

I call her a mad cow and she slaps me round the face, I reel backwards in shock.

"THAT'S FOR FUCKING HER UP!" she shouts at me

"THAT WASN'T ME!" I shout back

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" she screams pushing me again "YOUR JUST A SLUT!"

"TAKES ON TO KNOW ONE" I scream back using my clever Naomi Campbell reflex tactics.

She tells me to go fuck myself.

I get really mad now "YOU DIDN'T NEED TO BLAB ABOUT JJ! YOU JUST LOVED DOING IT DIDN'T YOU!" I shout at her

"SHE DESERVED IT!" she shouts at me.

How the fuck can you say that about your sister.

I look over her shoulder. Emily's standing there, looking completely crushed.

Katie registers my face and looks behind her.

"What did I deserve Katie?" Emily says hurt and shocked.

She walks off, Katie runs after her, begging her not to walk away, Emily turns and starts punching her sister in the face, they start frantically fighting.

Doug gets punched in the face when he tries to split it up.

I stand helpless from the sidelines, everyone gathers round watching as Emily completely beats the crap out of her sister.

JJ and Freddie come and stand by me,

"Naomi, I, I, She loves you, I know she does, she said I was just a pity shag, it didn't mean anything" JJ says frantically looking backwards and fourth from me to the fight.

"It's okay JJ" I tell him.

Emily suddenly stops, she helps her sister up.

Everyone's watching,

"I'm not you Katie," she tells her sister.

She takes off her shoes and dress and hands them over.

"I like girls" she says

"No, I like a girl"

"No, I love her."

"I love…her" she says, her eyes filled with tears and she motions over to me.

She loves me, and I love her.

I hold my hand out.

Katie nods her head, as Emily walks over to me, takes my hand, and we walk out together.

Its time to tell her, I think, as we leave holding hands.

"By the way, I love you too" I say

"I know" she replies.


End file.
